


The Transfer

by ThatOneHetalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, Original Hetalia Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneHetalian/pseuds/ThatOneHetalian
Summary: Elektra Bonnefoy has just been transferred over into a new office in Russia, she accepted the job, well. The pay is good and she didn't see the hurt in a change of scenery. She is sure of a few things, 1. She is going to struggle with Russian, 2. She is going to have to find a place to rent ASAP, 3. She will be buying better winter clothes.What she wasn't counting on is meeting Ivan Braginksi, a coworker that soon becomes one of her best friends. She swears up and down that there isn't any feelings for the Russian, nothing beyond platonic friendship... Right?
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1 A Fresh Start

**Chapter 1: The Transfer**

When Elektra walked into work one morning, her coffee in hand. She didn't expect to be called into the boss's office, she couldn't help but wonder _Did I do something?_ Nonetheless, she went on to his office. _I only just got here.. Was it something I didn't do last night before leaving? I could have sworn I did everything._ Her mind raced, trying to figure out why she was being called to his office. As she got to the door, she could hear low voices talking _"Sir, you can't be serious.. She's one of the newest employees."_ It was one of her coworkers, the voice of course familiar she just couldn't remember their name. Her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she listened through the door, another voice spoke. _"She's been here two years, Micheal."_ Mr. Harrison argued back, the arguing continued behind the door, but it was too low for her to be able to hear anymore. 

So taking a deep breath, Elektra rapped her knuckles against the door to alert them of her presence. The sound of someone clearing their throat, as they walked over to the door. The door opened, Mr. Harrison stood there with a smile on his face, "Ah, Ms. Bonnefoy." He smiled then continued, "Please, come in." He took a step back as to let her enter the office. She nodded, keeping quiet as she walked into the office, Micheal stood against the wall clearly not pleased. His lips tugged down into a frown, his russet curls messy and untidy, like he had mussed his hair with his hands one too many times. Something Elektra had noticed, he would do when he was upset or overly stressed. She had always found the olive skinned man quite attractive during her time here, with his warm brown eyes. He was just much too hateful for her to want to pursue a relationship with him.. Elektra was soon snapped from her thoughts as Mr. Harrison spoke to her. "Please, have a seat." 

As Elektra sat, she spoke. "Mr. Harrison, is everything okay?" She couldn't help but to be concerned, he usually didn't start calling people into his office until around noon right before lunch. She found herself fiddling with her necklace, once she realized she stopped. Which of course only made her fiddle with her fingers in her lap. _Why am I so nervous?_ She grumbled internally at herself, _He doesn't seem displeased, so calm down Elektra!_ Once more she got ripped from her internal arguing. This time from Micheal over in the corner, "I still think this is a mistak-" Mr. Harrison held up his hand silencing Micheal before he could finish his sentence. 

"Everything is perfectly fine," Mr. Harrison assured her, "Micheal, if you can't behave then you can see yourself out." To this, Micheal rolled his eyes and with a huff he opened the door and walked out of it, letting it slam behind him. "I'm sorry about that." Mr. Harrison apologized to Elektra, "But, about that raise you asked me for.. I agree and think it is high time you got one. You work really hard and you are very good about keeping your temper in check with the clients." He nodded approvingly as if agreeing with himself, then continued. "You'll be getting a raise of about I think five dollars. So you'll be going from sixteen dollars and ten cents to twenty-one dollars and ten cents." 

Elektra blinked, trying to figure out if she heard him right. _Did he just tell me I will be getting a five dollar raise? Is there someone else named Elektra higher up than I am? This must be a mistake.._ "S-Sir, are you sure you have the right person?" She finally managed to get out after a few moments of silence, "I mean, I've only been here for two years." She continued "Are you sure there isn't someone more qual-"   
  
Mr. Harrison grinned and stuck his hand up stopping her like he did Micheal, "Of course I am sure. I don't think there is anyone here more qualified than you to take this on." He told her, then he laughed as he saw her stunned expression. "But there is a catch though, you will be transferred to the Russian branch in well,Russia." He nodded as he wrote on a yellow sticky note pad he has on his desk. Once done, he looked back at Elektra with a smile as he unpeeled it and handed it to her. "It is located in Moscow." He continued beaming at her, like it was obvious she should be transferred to Russia, she had heard about this promotion, but she didn't even apply to it simply for the fact of she didn't know a lick of Russian. She was about to inform him of this, but he started speaking again. "I know, you didn't apply for this position. I also know that you give yourself far too little credit. I insist you take the promotion." 

"But sir, I don't know _any_ Russian.." Elektra told him, "What about Bennet? I know he is fluent in like three other languages." She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, as much as she appreciated the promotion offer. She knew she wasn't very qualified for this position and knew Mr. Harrison knew that as well. "Why not give this promotion to him?" She asked as she slowly took the yellow sticky note from him looking at the address on the bright yellow paper.   
  
"Because, Bennet has a family. I'm sure who would be very upset about being uprooted from their home. Especially right in the middle of the school year." Mr. Harrison nodded, then he looked at her. "Now, you are expected there in ten days. So, I would hurry and get packed. Also, today is your last work day here. So please, let your clients know that you will no longer be able to service them as of tomorrow. Just so you can wrap up loose ends." He smiled at her, Elektra then realized it was clear that she had no choice but to take the promotion. So, she stood up and nodded at him. Not forgetting her manners as she spoke "Thank you Mr. Harrison." She nodded and then exited his office and went to her desk. 

Despite the position she found herself in, she found herself actually being excited about the whole thing. After all she had wanted to travel since she was little, she sat at her desk and began the long task of calling all of her clients and explaining to them that she wouldn't be able to help them as of tomorrow. She knew tonight was going to be a late night for her. So she settled in for the long haul. 


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

When Elektra arrived home to her apartment, she went inside holding the box of her things from her desk. She opened the door, with her free hand keeping the box curled in one arm to her chest. "Elektra?" Her best friend and roommate called from her bedroom. Elektra rolled her eyes as she shut the door, tossing her keys on the kitchen table in front of her. _Who else would it be?_ She thought to herself, "Did you get fired?" Jenny's voice came from the living room now. Elektra looked up hearing her, she looked at the fiery haired girl in front of her.  
  
"No, I didn't get fired." Elektra assured her, she took a breath chances are Jenny would not be too pleased with what she was about to tell her. _Let's start slow.._ "I actually got promoted..." Elektra watched as Jenny processed the words, her gray eyes looking confused and her eyebrows knitting together. "I'm getting a really good pay raise." Elektra tapped her fingers against her legs nervously.   
  
"Then why is all your stuff in a box?" Jenny asked looking up at her best friend, her hands now on her hips _What is she not telling me?_ She questioned internally. As she walked over to Elektra, she looked at her. "What's the catch?" She asked immediately, as she saw her friend nervously drumming her fingers. A nervous smile, appeared on Elektra's lips as she replied to her. "Alright, they are transferring me to Moscow." Elektra was expecting many things from her best friend, maybe to scream, cry, or even argue. That's not what happened. A laugh broke from Jenny's lips. "What?" Elektra blinked confused at her friend's laughing.   
  
"Okay, that was a good joke Elektra." Jenny wiped a tear away from her eye as she collected herself. "It's okay that you got fired, we can find you another job. I'm sure my dad as awful as he is will hire you to be a waitress or bartender." She nodded to herself as if it had already been decided, then she pulled her phone out of her pocket scrolling through the contacts. Jenny rarely contacted her father, and for good reason too. "I can cover your half of the utilities until you get a job. It's not a problem. Real-"   
  
" _Jenny_." Elektra said with a sigh, trying to get her best friends attention. "I'm not joking, I have been transferred to Moscow." She walked over to Jenny after setting the box of her office things down. Jenny looked at her, with confusion in her eyes for a moment. So Elektra continued explaining, "I couldn't pass the offer up, it's a five dollar pay raise. I would be crazy to pass that up.." She didn't want to upset her best friend, but she couldn't not take the job offer. 

Jenny nodded "Alright, that's fine how long do we have to pack?" As she grabbed a box from their storage closet. "I mean, it's gonna take me a bit to find a job there so I hope you don't mind covering my portion of the bills until I find one. Also, do we already have a place or?" She shot the questions rapid fire as she walked toward Elektra's room. Elektra followed, blinking as she let the questions process. "I guess, it's a good thing you got such a good raise huh? I probably need to cancel that date I got last week then since we are probably gonna be gone before then. I know how you like to have a head start with these kind of things."  
  
 _Did she just say we? She couldn't think that she is coming with me... Could she? Oh man.. This is gonna be harder than I thought._ Elektra looked at her and said "Jenny, I'm sorry.. But I'm the only one going to Moscow, so don't cancel your date. I have to report to my new work station in ten days. So, that means I'm out of here asap." As she spoke, she took the box out of Jenny's hands.   
  
Then Jenny's gray eyes looked at her, as she slowly understood what was happening. "So, you are telling me that. In less than ten days.. You are gonna be gone?" She blinked, as if trying to really process that. "You are just gonna leave me _alone_?" She then threw her hands up in the air angrily, now this was the reaction Elektra had been expecting. "For god sake Elektra! You don't even know the Russian language! Why did you even accept the offer?!" As Elektra watched Jenny rant and rave about how stupid she was for accepting the offer, she found herself thinking, _Who knew someone so small could hold so much anger..._ She allowed her mind to wonder, knowing that Jenny was just upset because she wouldn't be around anymore. 

When Jenny finally stopped, her face red and her eyes filled with betrayal. Elektra spoke, "Are you done now?" She asked, "Look, I'm not abandoning you. But I couldn't turn this offer down. That would be absolutely crazy to do. I owe this to myself, you are always telling me that I don't take enough chances. So here I am taking this chance. It's something I'm gonna have to do alone. Yeah, I know me not knowing Russian is a big obstacle, but I'll get past it. Right now, I need your support." She sat on her bed with a sigh, "I'm sorry I'm leaving, but something is telling me this is the right things to do." 

Jenny frowned watching her best friend and then sighed "Fine, but when this all blows up. I get to say I told you so." She huffed softly and watched as her best friend packed, they had been living together since high school basically. Elektra knew this is going to be hard on Jenny, "Is.. Is it something I did?" She asked quietly, "I mean, whatever I did.. I'm sorry."   
  
Elektra looked at her surprised, "No, Jen." She sighed running her fingers through her hair after she let it down. "It's a good offer. You didn't upset me, you are my best friend in the whole world and I will be talking to you all the time." She packed her books off of her bookcase. "You can keep my big furniture until I find a place, until then I will be staying at a hotel more than likely." Elektra looked over at Jenny when she didn't respond and found herself alone in the room. She sighed and rolled her eyes, Jenny had always been a hot head.   
  
That was two days ago though, now Elektra stood in the airport waiting for her luggage to come around on the conveyor belt. She zipped up the jacket she wore as she waited with a yawn. Finally, her black suitcase came around, the white name tag showed her name. She grabbed it and stepped outside, which of course is much colder than she had expected. She put her hood up, as she walked the Russian symbols made no sense to her. The big city bustled even at the crack of dawn, lights from passing cars and streetlights lit the road and the sidewalk, people speaking Russian in shouts as a couple of drunk people stumbled out of what Elektra could only assume was a bar a few buildings down. She looked around and felt her heart starting to race, _Maybe Jenny was right.. This is too much. I could just go back home and- No. I can do this._ She shook her head rapidly and looked around for a cab or maybe a taxi.  
  
Elektra managed to hail a cab, _See? Step one done. You were freaking out for nothing._ She got in the backseat of the cab a sigh of relief when the warmth engulfed her. The man who drove the cab looked at her from the review mirror as he spoke. Which of course she didn't understand a damned word of it. _Fuck, now for step two... Figuring out how to communicate._ She looked up the translator and typed in what she wanted to say she let the translator say it for her, so she wouldn't butcher the language. The cab driver huffed and rolled his eyes saying something under his breath. Elektra had a feeling she was lucky she couldn't understand him. The cab ride was quiet to the hotel, except for the radio which she of course couldn't understand.   
  
She already felt so drained, and the sun is just coming up. She felt her eyes begin to droop, she willed herself not to fall asleep as the jet lag caught up to her. _I'll only close my eyes for a second.. Yeah.._ At least, that's what she told herself. She ended up passing out, then being woken up by the man who drove the cab barking at her, she could only assume he was telling her to wake up. When she tried to pay the fair, he looked at her and shook his head and waved her off. She muttered a tired thanks and walked into the hotel. As Elektra stepped into the hotel, she took a deep breath actually being able to breathe in this calm seeming atmosphere. As Elektra walked up to the woman behind the desk, the woman looked her up and down. A knowing look in her eyes, as she spoke choppy English. "Good morning! How can I help you?" Her accent thick as she did her best to speak to Elektra.   
  
Upon hearing something she could understand, Elektra could've cried in her extremely tired state. "Yes, I would like a room." She smiled and the woman nodded as she found one. Elektra smiled and thanked her almost a million times, as she paid with her debit card. The woman continued to smile at her, trying to be comforting but at this point it was kind of making her uncomfortable. She put her card back in her wallet, and took the key from the woman. She expected to be welcomed with the sight of the bed after her long trip. She was sorely mistaken, the room was less than satisfactory. She sighed seeing the peeling wallpaper, the bed in the corner lumpy. She walked over to the bed and let her suitcase fall to the floor, she flopped on the sad bed with itchy covers. Not even bothering to change as she was letting sleep take her over.   
  
Elektra at this very moment knew of three things. 

1\. She definitely is struggling with Russian

2\. She is going to have to find a place asap

3\. She will have to buy better winter clothes


	3. Chapter 3 Pancakes and A Stranger

**Chapter 3: Pancakes and a Stranger**

When Elektra finally woke, she wasn't sure where she was or the year she is in. She blinked groggily and looked around the room with pure confusion. She rubbed her face harshly to maybe help clear her foggy head, she blinked a few more times and looked around the room. Upon seeing the yellow peeling wallpaper, and the smell of stale urine and cigarettes assaulted her nose she remembered where she was. _Oh yeah.. I'm in Moscow, and I'm in a cheap hotel room_. Elektra patted around the bed for her phone, she wondered what time it was, finally finding her phone under the pillow. She yawned and checked the time, the time on her phone displayed one o'clock exactly. She stretched and blinked the sleep out of her eyes one more time. Her stomach rumbling as she stumbled her way to the bathroom still half asleep, she looked in the mirror and groaned seeing her blonde hair in matted knots. She looked over at the shower to assess if she wanted to even chance it... Like she had a choice, it was clean enough luckily. She turned on the hot water and watched it sputter from the shower head.   
  
After her shower, she wrapped the towel around her. The fabric a rough itchy feeling against her bare skin, at least she felt cleaner despite the state her room is in. She walked to her suitcase and dug out her hair brush to work on the matted mess she called hair. Checking the time once more on her phone, the phone displayed the time one thirty. _I should probably call my father, let him know that I am okay.. I should also call Jenny.. Maybe Dan?_ She shook her head at the last one, Dan had been her boyfriend for about two years and he refused to try long distance, so he gave her an ultimatum either him or her job. It ended in a nasty fight, especially when she told him she was going on the plane and taking the job anyways. It of course, hurt her a little cause as problematic as their relationship was. She thought he loved her, she thought they loved each other. Not to mention that it was two years of her life spent with him gone, Jenny and her father both had been ecstatic cause they insisted that the relationship wasn't good for her in the past, but of course Jenny leaned her a shoulder to cry on.

Elektra shook her head and ripped herself away from her thoughts, she looked at her phone and decided to call Jenny first. She would call her father later, she dialed Jenny's number, knowing that she would be chewing on her nails wanting to know if Elektra made it. The call rang a couple of times, as she sat on the bed still in her towel, when Jenny picked up she answered with a groggy and half asleep "Hello? Elektra?" She mumbled, "Is everything okay? Why are you calling so early?" _Early? It's 1:30 pm... Why is she sleeping lat- Oh. Oh fuck, it's like five in the morning there. You forgot about the time difference!!_ She mentally scolded herself. 

"Jenny, I'm _so_ sorry." Elektra apologized hurriedly, "I forgot all about the time difference, I was just calling you to let you know that I made it home safely." She put her palm to her forehead with a sigh. _How the fuck could you forget?_ She huffed at her own forgetfulness. She ran her fingers through her hair, as she continued, "I'll let you get back to sleep. Again, I'm sorry!" 

"It's fine," Jenny assured her, "I'm glad you called. I was starting to get worried." She yawned into the phone, Elektra could see her mussing her fiery red hair. It made her smile, she wished to see something familiar that reminded her of home. Right now everything is just so foreign and if Elektra is being honest with herself, she felt lost. "I'll call or text you a little later. I'm glad you are safe. Bye." And that was it for their phone call, she sighed softly as she threw her phone down onto the bed. 

Elektra stomach rumbled again, for about the tenth time since she got out of the shower, reminding her that she in fact does need to eat. She stood up and got dressed, pulling on a warm turtleneck and jeans. She grabbed her jacket and cursed herself for not grabbing her heavier jacket instead of packing it like she did. She picked up her phone again and slid it into her coat pocket and grabbed her hotel room key putting that in her wallet so she wouldn't lose it. She took a deep breath as she walked out her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked down the hall and into the lobby and out of the hotel, she looked around for a place that remotely looked like it sold warm food and something to drink. 

She pulled her hood up and zipped up her jacket feeling the cold November air. After walking around for awhile and squinting at the foreign language on signs and buildings, she popped her head into what looked like a little cafe. Upon smelling the all too familiar smell of coffee and pancakes she walked in, pulling down her hood. A woman up front greeted her saying something in Russian, that Elektra perceived as a greeting. She smiled politely back and wasn't sure how to greet her, so she sat at a table with two chairs beside the window. As she tried to figure out how to order, she sighed and pulled out her phone. Begrudgingly pulling up google translate typing in what she wanted to order and staring at the words and running them through her head. This is not the way she imagined she would be learning Russian, but she didn't really have a choice at the moment. 

Elektra took a deep breath and walked over to the counter, she smiled at the lady behind the counter nervously as she slowly tried to order a cup of coffee and stack of pancakes. She didn't do very well though of course, the woman knitting her eyebrows together as she did her best to understand what Elektra was saying. Elektra knew that without a doubt she is butchering the language, she could only hope that she didn't say anything insulting to the woman in front of her. As she sat down in front of the counter, in her peripheral vision she saw a man sit beside her. She only briefly paid attention to him, as she did her best to find the words on the menu. She would just point the the picture on the menu, but the menu didn't have pictures. She groaned and put her forehead against the counter feeling like crying. 

A deep chuckle from the man beside her, as he spoke to the woman behind the counter with a smile. She heard the two chat, it sounded like he came here often and they knew each other pretty well. After a bit, Elektra was just ready to resign and go to the gas station and buy food there. Just as she was about to stand up, a mug was slid in front of her and a stack of pancakes placed in front of her. She blinked, this is exactly what she wanted to order. "But how?" She asked quietly, and mostly to herself. 

The same chuckle came again from the man as he looked over at her and spoke to her. "You must be a tourist." It wasn't a question either, Elektra blinked as the mans thick accent met her ears, she looked at him a little surprised. "Why come to Russia if you don't know the language?" He wore a gentle smile as he spoke to her. She just looked at the food in front of her and back at him a few times. Her stomach gargling, which caused the man to speak once more. "Eat." He nodded to the food. 

At this point, Elektra wasn't going to question anything. She nodded, and slowly drowned her pancakes in syrup. After that, she picked up her coffee and took a long drink, which scalds her mouth and tongue, burning on the way down her throat. The taste seemed to revive her, even more than the shower did earlier. Remembering her manners, she turned to the man and smiled at him. "Thank you so much, how did you know what I was trying to order?" She asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. As she waited for him to respond, her hunger had taken over, pushing her to cut into the stack of pancakes and putting a bite in her mouth. 

This caused the Russian man beside her to chuckle once more, "Well, quite frankly I saw your google translate." He rubbed the back of his neck. Elektra laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassed. "So, you never told me.. Why did you come here without knowing the language or with a translator?" He asked, then added after a second "And no, I don't count google translate." 

Elektra laughed again, as she swallowed her bite of pancakes. "Well, if I would've known sooner I was coming here. I would have been more prepared and maybe have taken a few classes." She nodded to herself as if confirming it. "I got transferred from where I was and it was an offer I couldn't refuse. It was sprung on me very quickly and I didn't expect it." She continued, "I only found out that I was coming here a few days ago..." _Elektra, you are rambling.. Stop_. She scolded herself quietly, she made eye contact with the Russian for the first time. His eyes, a beautiful orchid purple, making her lose her train of thought. All she could do for a moment is just stare into his eyes in awe. She had never seen eyes like his before. _Are they contacts? No.. That is definitely his eye color... wow.._ Again, lost in her thoughts. 

The nameless Russian hadn't seemed to notice at first, "So, you got transferred? Where to?" When he didn't get a response that is when he noticed, he chuckled and asked "Are you okay?" This made Elektra turn beet red as she realized she had been rudely staring. 

Elektra could only cough as she shook her head, how could she be making a fool of herself in front of the first person she was actually able to communicate with in hours. She is most definitely mortified. "Sorry, yeah. I'm an account assistant." She nodded, finally ripping her gaze away from his. She looked at the pancakes in front of her. "I can't tell you the name, please don't make me butcher this beautiful language anymore than I already have." She begged, she wished to be spared anymore embarrassment if it was at all possible.

"Fair enough, I won't make you." He laughed, then he stood up. "Have a nice rest of your day." He turned on his heel and then said before leaving, "Oh yeah, I already paid for your meal." Then he was gone, just as suddenly as he had appeared.


	4. Chapter 4 A Familiar Face

**Chapter 4: A Familiar Face**

When Ivan woke up that morning, his alarm clock blaring like usual. He stretched and smacked his hand against the button to stop it. He checked the time, it is just after six in the morning. He smacked his lips softly, noticing his dry mouth. With a yawn he got up and ruffled his hair, he shuffled into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He turned on the hot water, as he prepared his toothbrush, sticking it in his mouth he brushed his teeth groggily. Once finished with that, he continued on with his morning routine. 

On his way to the office, he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the strange and desperate woman he had met a few days ago.  _ Why would someone move here, without knowing the language or at the very least having a reliable translator… _ He found himself thinking, as he turned on the blinker, showing to the other drivers that he is turning right. Once making the turn, he pulled into the parking lot and into his usual spot. 

Once inside the office, he dusted off his suit and looked around the office. For some reason something felt different. He couldn’t find it right away, so he just shrugged his shoulders and went to his desk. Once he sat down, he logged into his computer. He was about to get started on some of the paperwork he has, when something stopped him. It sounded like someone was trying to speak, but was stumbling and stuttering, also not to mention butchering the words. As he sat there listening to this persons attempt at speaking, it clicked with him. _Is that the girl from a few days ago? No.. What would the chances of that be?_ He shook his head and went back to his paperwork, before he could even get anything done. He was being called to his boss’s office. He stood up and walked over straightening his tie, as he spoke in Russian with his boss. _“Did you need something sir?”_   
  
_“Yes, would you mind translating for our new employee?”_ His boss asked, it was clear he had finally been able to understand something this person had said to him, or enough that he knew that they worked here now. 

_ “Of course sir.”  _ He nodded and actually noticed the person sitting in front of the desk, he took in the person as he spoke to them.  _ “Hello, welcome to the team-” _ He stopped seeing the woman look at him with frantic icy blue eyes. “You speak english don’t you?” As he looked at the woman in front of him, taking in her appearance. Long blonde hair, icy blue eyes that are frantic and a plea for help seemed to be coming from them. When he started speaking english a flash of relief shone in her eyes.    
  
“Yes, I speak english- Hey, you are that guy from a few days ago!” For a moment Ivan looked at her, a bit confused,  _ That guy from a few- Oh!  _ Then it hit him, it was the woman he had bought breakfast for. It seemed she was still doing pretty rough.    
  
“Oh, you, yes.” Ivan nodded, “How are you faring, any better?” He asked, as he opened the office door for Elektra to let her through gesturing for her to follow him. Once she was out the door he followed her out allowing a couple of feet of space between them at first.

“Uh, well.. Not really, but I’m doing a little better.” Elektra rubbed the back of her neck, with a nervous smile, “Also, I didn’t get to thank you the other day for getting my breakfast for me. You really helped me out then.” 

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Ivan shrugged, now leading her to the empty desk in the back of the room. “I mean, if I were you I would figure out a way to start learning Russian even if it is just a little at a time”. He gestured to the desk, and then spoke again. “This is your desk, do you know your login things for it?” 

  
“I think so, I don’t see why anything would have changed..” She said a little nervously, as she sat in the chair. As she turned on the computer, Ivan watched her pale as the monitor came on displaying the russian words on it, she seemed to go even paler if that is even possible when she looked down at the keyboard.    
  
He could have sworn he heard her whimper quietly, “Here, let me see what I can do to make this easier on you.” He stood behind her, his arms over her as he typed into the computer and clicked on a few things. He changed the language to English for her. “There, that should make things easier for now. I’ll see if I can find you an english keyboard for you to use.” He then walked away before she could respond. 


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

**Chapter 5: Introductions**

Elektra sat at her desk, waiting for her coworker to come back with the English keyboard. She looked at the Russian one at her desk. She blinked, at least she could recognize some of the symbols on the keyboard now. As she has slowly started, learning some of the language. She turned around hearing the footsteps, she felt a little uneasy in her surroundings. She saw her new coworker approach her, holding a keyboard. “It took me awhile, but I finally found one.” He said as he held it up, “Sorry it took so long.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Elektra assured him, she found comfort in his presence.  _ I don’t know how I got so lucky for him to be my coworker. But I am so very lucky… Wait, have I got his name ye- _ She shook her head, and forced herself to focus. “Um, I apologize if you’ve told me your name already, but I can’t seem to remember it.” 

Her coworker looked up as he is switching the keyboards out for her. “Hm? Oh, I don’t think I have told you my name.” He assured her, “I’m Ivan.” Elektra listened carefully as he pronounced his name. He pronounced it like Ee-vahn and not Eye-van, she carefully took note of that.  _ Don’t you dare butcher the way he pronounces his name. You are already butchering his languag- _ Her thoughts interrupted by Ivan, “Yours?” He asked, 

“Oh, my name is Elektra.” Elektra told him, smiling softly “It’s nice to be properly introduced to you Ivan.” Ivan looked at her, a surprised look in his eyes, as she actually pronounced his name correctly. “Thank you, for going through all this hassle for me.” She rubbed the back of her neck now. 

“It’s no trouble, you are part of our team now.” Ivan assured her waving her off, as he stepped back. “If you need anything else, let me know.” 

Elektra watched Ivan walk away towards his desk and sit down, she shook her head and popped her fingers. Then set to work, she logged into the computer. Thankfully everything had stayed the same for her. She now looked at her new clients, she took a deep breath and went over each client. Reading through their files, she would make contact with them tomorrow.

Her day would continue to drag on, an audible sigh of relief came from her when she saw the clock hit noon.  _ Lunchtime, finally. _ She stood from her desk and looked around,  _ Oh, fuck me… I don’t know where anything is.. I guess, I can get something out of the vending machine.  _ Elektra sighed softly, as she stood up. She looked around the office, hoping to see a vending machine for at least chips or something. 

“Need some help?” A familiar voice from beside her spoke, making her jump a little. She looked over at Ivan who stood beside her now. A soft smile on his lips now, “What are you doing for lunch?” He asked. 

“Honestly?” Elektra said with a nervous laugh, “I have no idea.” She rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Alright, come on.” Ivan laughed a little, it seemed to be a deep rumble in his chest as he did. Which made Elektra stop and blink for a moment, she quickly shook her head and looked at him. “Come on, or do you not want lunch?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Elektra nodded, she stood up following Ivan who had already started walking away. They walked down the halls of the building, and got onto the elevator. A silence filled the air, it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t the most pleasant silence. Ivan pressed a button, the elevator dinged and opened again, more people gathering on.   
  
Soon, she felt someone’s arm against her own and she sucked in a deep breath. Looking over to maybe get some peace of mind. What she didn’t expect to see was Ivan’s violet eyes looking down at her. It seemed she had in her want to get away from the people who got on, she had ended up pushing herself against Ivan’s arm. She felt her face heat up and that heat race up her spine that let her know that she had definitely messed up, which caused her brain to panic.    
  
Now, she has a choice to make- she can either shut down and freeze up, or she can absolutely lose her mind in front of her new coworker and all these people she doesn’t even know. Her brain suddenly overloading with thoughts and suddenly this silent elevator felt  **_immensely loud_ ** . Elektra looked at the numbers on the electronic panel, a faint red glow behind them. The numbers seemed to go down at an impossibly slow pace. To her absolute horror the door opened again and more people got on. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on her breathing.  _ Don’t you do it, not here.  _ She begged herself,  _ You are being completely irrational. _

After a moment, she had completely lost herself to chaos that is her mind. She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands. After what felt like an eternity, she felt someone put a gentle, but heavy hand on her shoulder, which made her eyes fly open. Only then had she realized that she is now sunken to the floor of the elevator, looking at the hand that was on her shoulder, then up at the person that it belonged to. Ivan looked down at her, a slight worry in his eyes, he didn’t say anything pertaining to her silent meltdown, he just said softly. “You are okay.” A gentle reassurance as he helped her up when she was ready to stand. 

Elektra blinked in surprise, she stood up slowly with his help, “Relax your hands.” He instructed gently, then it came to her attention that she was still digging her nails into her palms. She did as told. He walked out of the elevator slowly, to make sure that she wouldn’t be left behind. Elektra could only pray that Ivan wouldn’t bring it up, it would only make this more awkward on her. 

Elektra followed quickly behind him, “I’m-” She started, but he held his hand up, to silence her. She let out a breath,  _ Well, you just ruined any chances of an outside of work friendship.  _ She followed Ivan to his car, “I can just get something out of the vending machine really, it’s not trouble..” Elektra trailed off, not able to bring herself to look at him. 

“I don’t know why you are apologizing, there is no reason. Now, just get in the car.” Ivan said, rolling his eyes. He unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat of the car. Elektra hesitated, but got in anyways. 

The ride to wherever they are headed, was rather comfortable. Despite what had happened in the elevator. The radio played softly in the background while the near silent hum of Ivan’s car went down the road. Elektra looked out the window and didn’t say anything, grateful that he seemed to be so understanding. She peeked over at him, looking with her peripherals, Ivan’s face seemed not quite exactly peaceful or relaxed, but a more of a neutral expression on his face. 

Once they arrived at a small diner, the one where they had first met. Elektra looked at him, then he said. “I figured that you would want to go somewhere at least slightly familiar.” Ivan explained to her as he got out of the car. She found herself yet again grateful to the Russian. Ivan had stopped and waited for her at the door, his violet eyes watching her. Once Elektra got out of the car and approached the door, Ivan held it open for her and gestured for her to go in before him. 

Ivan without a word to Elektra once they got sat down, a gentle smile on his face as he spoke to the waitress. He seemed to have ordered for the both of them, Elektra didn’t argue grateful for his help. Once their drinks came, she started to take a drink of the warm coffee that is in front of her. Ivan had slid it towards him, pulling out a flask of sorts. He unscrewed the lid and poured a little of a clear liquid into the coffee. Afterwards he slid it back to her, she sniffed at her coffee looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Drink.” He said simply as he did the same to his own.

Seeing this, Elektra picked up the mug and took a sip of the coffee. The familiar aftertaste of vodka greeted her and she looked at him and busted out into giggles. That soon filled the quiet diner. Soon a deep laugh joined hers and the diner no longer was quiet, she could feel the other customers eyes on her. At this moment, it didn’t matter she felt so relaxed as she managed to get out past her laughter. “I should’ve known.” She gasped for air a little then looked at him, “That’s so stereotypically Russian!” This statement only made Ivan laugh harder, his face lit up with a huge smile now. 


End file.
